Many electronic devices use sensors for measuring various information, e.g., speed, motion, etc. However, the profile of the sensor changes in response to changes in temperature, resulting in inaccuracies. The inaccuracies resulting from changes in temperature are more pronounced in applications where wide temperature swings exist such as drone technology.